Dymlos Aileron A New Adventurer
by Twilight Sea
Summary: This is the back story to my character Dymlos on the Bahamut server. Yes, there are major references to Tales of Destiny.


There are many adventurers in the world of Vana'diel, some fight for their nation, while others craft items for the good people of the world, and while some like Dymlos, try to prove themselves and witness the world and protect it from the Shadow Lord.

Dymlos Aileron was born in the nation of San d'Oria, his father was blacksmith while his mother was a Ranger; both his parents were involved in the Crystal War. His father was hailed as one of the greatest blacksmiths during that time, creating weapons for the soldiers who fought against the beastmen. While his mother, was commander of the Ranger troops in the final battle that sadly fell to the beastmen. Their names were Reid Aileron and Farah Orested.

After fleeing from the last battle from their high commander; they escaped to the kingdom of San d'Oria; they were welcomed with open arms because of their fame in Vana'diel. Reid and Farah decided to retire and start their own family.

Twenty years has passed since the Crystal War and Reid and Farah are now parents of their son Dymlos. Dymlos was proud of his parents of what they achieved and did not want to let them down. However, he had a feeling that the war would happen again and wished to be trained to fight; yet he one day, would want to become like his mother; fight in the ways of the Ranger.

The kingdom of San d'Oria agreed allowed Dymlos to be trained with their knights. He was to be trained under the Sergeant Elvaan, Igtenos Kelvin. Igtenos saw the great potential that Dymlos had in him; he trained him hard during his nine years.

Three months later, Dymlos' final test awaited him; if he could defeat his commander in a one-on-one fight; he would be known as a great soldier in San d'Oria. Dymlos fought his commander and after a two-hour fight, the two Warriors swung with a final clash. After a few minutes, Dymlos fell to the ground, exhausted; he failed in his test.

"Dymlos, you did well in your test; I am rather impressed with your swordsmanship that you have learned these nine years of training."

Instead of sulking at his lost; Dymlos saw this as an opportunity to become better and improve his skills. He slightly smiled at his commander, bowed and thanked him for his kind words and went back to his home.

As he went home all bruised, he told his parents what happened; they were sad but they encouraged him to continue on as they told their son that they were proud to have him. He smiled, coughed and grabbed his chest from the slight pain. He went to his room and crashed onto his bed; totally exhausted from today's trial. He pondered about what happened and how to become a better fighter; after hours of pondering; he knew the answer. To become a great fighter and to become a Ranger like his mother; he would have to become an Adventurer; knowing that staying in San d'Oria would only hold him back, he slowly closed his eyes and feel asleep.

The next day, Dymlos talked to his parents on his decision he made last night.

"Mother, Father, there is something I wish to speak with you. After much pondering last night; I want to become an Adventurer."

His parents were shocked but his father spoke up.

"I'm shocked Dymlos; but, I understand; you're a grown man now; ready to make your own decisions. Very well then, go become an Adventurer; only seeing the world and experiencing the outside world; only will you truly become a better person."

"However Dymlos, it would be best you tell your commander on your decision." As Farah spoke up after Reid's words of enlightenment

Dymlos nodded to both his parents and gave them both a big hug as he then went to his commander's operating post.

Dymlos saw his commander training the new recruits of Elvaan; as he waved to his commander, Igtenos gave his troops a five-minute break and walked towards Dymlos.

"Commander Igtenos, there is something I wish to speak with you."

"Very well Dymlos, what is it that you want to speak me with?"

"After the trial yesterday, I thought about many things, especially on how to improve myself. And after thinking about it; I wish to become an Adventurer. This is the only way I can truly improve myself and to become a Ranger like my mother. If I stay here, then I'll never know how strong I've become."

Igtenos pondered about this as he closed his eyes for a minute or so and spoke up.

"It's a shame that you wish to become an Adventurer Dymlos, the kingdom of San 'd'Oria will lose one of their finest soldiers. Very well then, I will allow you to become an Adventurer in one condition; after you're training in Vana'diel, you must come back here for your final trial once more."

"Very well then Commander Igtenos, I understand. Thank you for your words; I will not fail you."

As he saluted his commander, Dymlos left and went back to his home to prepare for tomorrow's journey.

As Dymlos had a great hearty meal of Mithkabobs and Dhalem steak; he turned in early knowing that tomorrow would be his greatest achievement; unknowingly of even greater achievements. As he walked towards the entrance to West Ronfaure, his parents saw him leave. Just right before Dymlos was about to leave; he heard his commander from the distance; he stared at him, and smiled.

"Dymlos take this Onion Sword with you; may it protect you in your journeys. And may Altana watch over you."

"Thank you commander, I will use sword from the training that you have given me and use it to guard my life."

As Dymlos saluted his ex-commander one last time and said his final farewell to his parents, he left San d'Oria to experience the life of an Adventurer and to become a great Ranger, just like his mother.


End file.
